


grab a blanket, it's time to cuddle

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>entries for oisuga week summer 2016 and random drabbles for this sweet, sassy pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're No Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know why I do this.”
> 
> Koushi licks his dry lips.
> 
> “Do you know how it feels, to just sit there watching you live on television having the life punched out of you? It’s the worst feeling…being useless and knowing so. I’m tucked safely far away from danger while you’re right in front of me, battered and bleeding, and the closest thing I have with you is the phone and even then, I can’t reach you. I can’t help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for oisuga-week summer 2016: “superhero”.

"And live right now with us is none other than Superbird, who singlehandedly defeated Wakapolypse. First and foremost, on behalf of Japan, I thank you for saving the day once again. How are you holding up, Superbird?"

It's a pointless question, really. Anyone who's watching the channel can see how beaten up the man is despite the way he's trying to hide it. The feathers on the ends of his chestnut brown hair is singed to crisp, burnt from the fire that materialized from the villain. Dust black and dirty maroon make an ugly sight to his white and blue uniform, giving mark to every stab, punch, and slash he received. The young man tries to even his breathes, but the staggered movements of his chest is painfully visible.

Even so, he manages to find a confident smile and his wavering voice never sounds so sure.

"Well enough to talk to you Pretty Reporter- _san_!"

"Why thank you, Superbird. Now, Wakapolypse was such a powerful enemy, seeing as how you and Ironarm struggled to fight him. What was your resolve during all of this, what was your strategy?"

"Hmm, Ironarm definitely should take the spotlight! His big strong arms were what greatly weakened Waka- _chan_. We did have troubles at first," he explains before settling for a contemplative silence. "But as I said before: if you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks."

The screen turns black before more can be said. It's eerily quiet now that the buoyant voice is gone, but the ash-gray haired male can't stand another second seeing the bloodied state of his boyfriend. Too late now, since the image is already ingrained into his head. He feels a heavy drop in the bottom of his stomach, almost like he's being pulled into a hollow. Koushi should be relieved—rejoiced that the battle is victorious and that Tooru has come out alive; but after a long night of following the news and sitting tight on the couch feeling utterly useless and hopeless, Koushi doesn't feel victorious at all.

A light buzz in his hand brings him out of daze. It’s not Tooru but Hajime who messages him—a short ‘we’re ok.’ that's so characteristically like the man to reassure Koushi of their wellbeing. Tooru definitely isn’t going to, not from the way it looks like he’s about to faint from exhaustion on TV. Bet he’s already passed out in the copter.

_How bad is he?_

‘knocked out. Yahaba’s treating him now, don’t worry.’

Koushi scoffs. Telling him not to worry when he’s been successfully doing so for the past three hours. Telling him not to worry when his reckless idiot of a boyfriend keeps getting kicked to the ground and sent to the edge of death every moment; when every second of Tooru’s unresponsiveness yanks heartstrings out of Koushi’s chest. And when the news camera closes in on a blurred white and blue form rising, the tension in Koushi’s lungs relaxes only to be tightened again. Yes Hajime, tell him not to worry.

Without another minute lost, Koushi composes himself and sets out to prepare for Tooru’s arrival. He quickly gathers medical supplies from the pantry before returning to the bedroom. Extra bed sheets are laid out with clean towels on the side of the bed. Koushi starts running the bath and makes sure it’s ‘hotter than warm but just below a scorching burn’, as a certain high-maintenance boy once indicated.

Ever keen in the ears, Koushi catches the high-pitched sound of air speeding by and he’s opening the apartment door two seconds before it knocks. The luminance in Tooru’s hazel eyes and his bright greeting is so inviting and Koushi falls breathlessly against the bigger man.

“Hi Kou- _chan_!” Tooru’s arms are immediately around him, tightening just so. Sometimes, it’s Koushi who needs more reassurance than Tooru. “As you can see, I’m A-okay. It’s fine now, we’re fine now. So don’t w—”

Koushi immediately pulls back with a scowl on his face. “Don’t you dare tell me not to worry. What was that earlier? You were more reckless than usual!”

“It really isn’t that bad, Kou- _chan_! Waka- _chan_ was just being a meanie and refused to back down. We had to switch up our strategy if we wanted a winning chance. It was a team decision, right?”

Hajime is shaking his head before Tooru even finishes his sentence. “You’re not getting me into this, Shittykawa. Captain has the last say and makes the final decision. Unfortunately, you’re our captain. I’m sorry, Sugawara- _san_.”

“Coward! It was a consensus, we all agreed on it. Democracy, democracy!”

Koushi sighs before gently pulling Tooru inside. Giving Hajime an appreciative look, he bids him a good night. “I’ll take him out of your hair now. Thank you, Iwaizumi- _kun_. Get some rest, okay?”

The two hear the helicopter lift off from the roof as they silently retire to their bedroom. Koushi is thankful to have such easy access to fast travels, especially when he wants his superhero boyfriend home as quick as possible. Giving a quick scan over Tooru’s body, he’s slightly happy to see the wounds already healing. Yahaba, no surprise there, has done a wonderful job at patching Tooru up. No matter how invincible he seems though, it can take quite a toll on his inner strength to regenerate cells and fix broken bones.

“Let’s get you in the bath first. I’ll bring food over.”

The fact that Tooru is keeping quiet indicates just how tired he is. Koushi helps his boyfriend undress and into the tub, his grimace deepening with every restrained hiss from Tooru. Most of his wounds have closed but there must still be some that are exposed to hot water. It again reminds Koushi of tonight’s exceptionally difficult fight; usually by the time Tooru returns home from a battle, he is without scars and injuries.

Once he’s settled in, Koushi quickly fetches a warm bowl of congee and sits down beside the tub. It’s not Tooru’s favourite dish but tonight he compliantly takes in what Koushi feeds him with. They both understand that it’s best to eat something warm and soft, comforting the stomach after a rigorous fight. The brown-haired man hums in delight.

“I love it when Kou- _chan_ pampers me!”

A dirty-silver eyebrow arches in mocking. “Don’t I always?”

“Hmm, yes; but especially after a battle. You’re super delicate around me. It’s quite endearing.”

Tooru has his eyes closed in a blissful expression. Skin flushed from the moist heat, his body is now entirely relaxed save for his forearms that are laid on the tub edges. Even when applying a tiny bit of force, the defined lines that carve through his muscles show pretentiously under the low light. The last of Tooru’s wounds are vanishing and it’s as if tonight’s fight had not even existed. Dewy drops of water are splattered over his skin, tanned and smooth like a baby’s bottom. Koushi allows himself a moment to take in the beautiful view.

Just like any other times he sets sight on him, Oikawa Tooru _glows_.

“Well then, you better come back to me every time.”

Tooru peeps a questioning eye at him. That confused pout is adorable and the subtle way he leans towards Koushi’s hand when it combs through his hair melts Koushi’s heart into a puddle of goo. How can someone so smug and devilishly handsome in one minute and be gentle and darling the next?

“What do you mean Kou- _chan_?”

Koushi replies quietly. “I mean you better come back home every time you go off to save the world so I can properly pamper you.”

He must’ve noticed the waver in his voice, or the slight crack at the end, for Tooru instantly turned to Koushi with full attention. His eyes are sharp, no longer clouded from the bath’s misty warmth. For a moment, Koushi contemplates on whether or not to bring it up again. It’s a constant debate between them but tonight is exhausting for Tooru. He doesn’t need Koushi’s verbal protests.

Tooru catches on quickly though, and he doesn’t let things go so flippantly.

“Koushi, you know why I do this.”

It’s not exactly a chiding, not the way his tone is more docile than usual. He’s using his full name as an invite to conversation, one where he’s silently requesting Koushi to speak more of his mind.

Koushi licks his dry lips. “Do you know how it feels, Tooru, to just sit there watching you _live on television_ having the life punched out of you?”

The silence urges him to go on.

“It’s the worst feeling…being useless and _knowing_ so. I’m tucked safely in a comfortable home far away from danger while you’re right in front of me, battered and bleeding, and the closest thing I have with you is the phone and even _then_ , I can’t reach you. I can’t help you.”

That heavy weight returns to pull down his chest, the same heaviness that’s been tugging at his heart and numbing his nerves and making him feel so _so_ small. Koushi takes in a deep breath and it is then when he notices his body shaking. It’s terrifying, that black-hole fear of the unknown—of not being able to have _some_ sort of control over Tooru’s safety and instead is left in the dark to wait and find out whether Tooru will make it out alive this time.

He feels wetness against his cheek and he’s pulled back to reality. Tooru closes in and plants a soft kiss on Koushi’s forehead, his other hand cupping Koushi’s face and locking him into place.

“What did I tell you about following the news when I’m out fighting bad guys?”

“That’s not fair, Tooru. You don’t get to say that to me.”

“I do know that feeling, it’s painful. Absolutely shitty. That’s why I ask you to turn the TV off because I don’t want you to feel that, Koushi.” Tooru brings them together for another kiss, him lingering a bit to nibble on Koushi’s bottom lip. He knocks their forehead together and Koushi’s having a hard time focusing his gaze on him.

“Okay, it hurt like hell. There’s more power in Waka- _chan_ ’s muscles than what they look like; but every hit that _I_ throw gives me strength and reassurance that I’m protecting you. I have the power to save people, Koushi; I may not be the strongest but I damn well have some pretty cool superpowers that needs to be put to good use. I don’t want to feel useless as well.”

“I know, I _know_ ,” stresses Koushi. It isn’t that he doesn’t approve of Tooru’s decisions. He’s behind his super-boyfriend 100% but sometimes just… _just_. It’s so hard. And it’s so easy to make him stay where he’s not getting his head bashed and body thrown like a ragdoll, where he’s safe and well and he’s sure to see the next day. Koushi’s emotions rushes ahead of him and his mouth rambles nonsense.

“I’m with you on this, Tooru. But everyone doesn’t realise is that you’re vulnerable too. Along with Iwaizumi- _kun_ and Yahaba- _san_ and Matsu- _kun_ and Makki- _kun_ and everyone else…the world thinks you’re some superhuman—okay you _are_ but you’re not invincible! You can die and…and it’s selfish for me to say this but you’re no superhero. You’re a human with superpowers.”

Tooru waits for Koushi to even his breathes, to calm down from his inner storm. Koushi is given the moment of all the time in the world and when he’s finally done, the ash-gray haired man sighs in relief.

“Good?”

Koushi hums and lays his forehead on Tooru’s shoulder. Guilty surges through him knowing that Tooru should be the one being comforted but Koushi quickly tramples that away. They’ve longed come to an understanding that both of them are brittle at times and need constant mutual tending to.

“You’re not selfish for saying that, it’s okay to feel this way. And I know, Koushi, I’m not invincible. I’m killable—”

“—not _funny_ , Tooru—”

“—and that’s why on the battlefield, even when it seems like I’m getting wrecked or I’m doing stupid things, know that coming back to you _alive_ is always at the back of my mind. No way in hell am I going to die on you. Does that make you feel better?”

Koushi can’t help but to pull a small grin, the last of the night’s burden fading. Tooru must’ve felt it since he brings a hand up to rub Koushi’s head softly. He does the same and casually plays with the ends of Tooru’s hair, rubbing the soft wet strands between his fingers. A particular silky feel passes through and Koushi pulls away.

“Oh…seems like you still have leftover feathers.”

Tooru cocks his head and groans. “Clean it out for me, Kou- _chan_? I don’t like it when it pricks into my head.”

And it’s back to a spoiled child-adult. Koushi doesn’t mind; he takes pleasure, in fact, that Tooru likes to act insufferably coddled around Koushi so as to steal all his attention. Now that the earlier tension has dissipated, Koushi can finally focus on tending to his overworked boyfriend.

The remaining feathers are easy to spot, sticking out in molten blue that shone in different shades of aqua under the lighting. Aside from its ability to give Tooru the elements of wind and light-footed movements that defied gravity, his supernatural powers also made him even more impossibly pretty.

Koushi bends over and sneaks a big kiss on the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. He pulls away and dodges Tooru’s attempt for another kiss.

“What was that for?”

A cheeky smile reaches to the twinkle of Koushi’s eyes.

“Congratulations on saving the world again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first work in the hq!! fandom and im glad it’s for oisuga?? i just love these two so much. they’re my biggest guilty pleasure that’s out of the closet if that makes any sense. pardon for any mistakes; it’s 2:30AM and i refuse to sleep until i get day 1′s prompt out. welp--toodles. gotta sleep and then wake up to catch up on day 2′s prompt 8)
> 
> (ps: guess who ironarm and wakapolypse is)


	2. Why You Always Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Oikawa and Sugawara, they didn’t start off with pretty words and playful banters; they had secret staring contests instead. First one to bat an eyelash loses.
> 
> [for oisuga-week summer 2016: “game”.]

The first time was when they were both on the volleyball court, facing each other as opponents during the Inter-high Preliminaries.  
  
Tooru hadn't known Karasuno's #2 setter very well back then; he was accustomed to the impressive play-style his cute little underling had developed but didn't anticipate the sudden change of direction that Sugawara Koushi brought to the court. Like the minty air that blew down from high mountains, Sugawara swayed Seijou's grounded roots and caught them by surprise. Oikawa Tooru was impressed indeed and like with any player that stole his attention, Tooru took two steps ahead to analyze his opponent.

Gears were churning heavily in his head as his stare across the volleyball net remained solid and heated. #2 must've somehow sensed Tooru's intense gaze—either by his intuitive awareness of his surrounding or by that suspicious-looking antenna-like lock of hair sprouting from his hair—for he turned towards the net curiously. Tooru wasn't shameful like some to look away and instead held his ground, looking daringly into Sugawara's ash-brown eyes.

Then, #2 relaxed his composure, lowered his eyelids just so, and gave Tooru a rather mocking stare back, a ghost smile in the corner of his mouth.

Unexpected #2 struck again, this time in a personal manner. And surprisingly, Tooru found entertainment in such an interaction. Quite different was this by-the-book player, this Mr. Refreshing.  
  
.-.  
  
The second time was more of a prelude of what was to come.

More words were exchanged between Tooru and Chibi-kun than with #2. It probably was because Tooru specifically desired that, wanting nothing to do with verbal expression. He wanted to find out if last time was a fluke, wanted to know if Sugawara would sense him again and rise up to the challenge again. Tooru had come across many stare-downs on court, but none had felt electrifying as Mr. Refreshing's.

And the young man with ash-grey hair and an antenna to boot did not disappoint. The first thing Sugawara did when he entered the gym was scan his eyes across and stopped at Tooru. This time, he didn't offer a smile; this time, he was straight-laced and shoulder-squared with the thirst for revenge and victory. Tooru took joy in that.

He did not take joy in losing against Karasuno, in a match so close at that. They were just mere two steps away from heading towards prefecture playoffs before the Weird Duo, a second Captain-Daichi, and a new pinch server entered the field and snipped Seijou’s roots from the ground. Tooru especially did not feel joy after his unfortunate encounter with Ushiwaka and kept a neutral face his entire way out of the gym.

So to come across Karasuno’s #2 at the water-fountain had Tooru stumped for a millisecond. His pride bubbled to the surface and he set his gaze afire.

Sugawara’s eyes seemed unsure at first but quickly solidified into a silent statement. _Look at us, we’ve risen. We’ve grown and now we’re flying ahead. I have grown._ Tooru had no argument against that—he recognized progress when he saw it. Still, he clenched his jaws in a haughty way and showed that he was still strong, still standing bigger than ever, and that this one defeat would not rattle him to beneath the earth.

Sugawara broke away first, bowing slightly a farewell before heading off to join his team.

**1 – 1**

The temporary breeze of triumph flew over his head as soon as Tooru admitted to himself that he didn’t feel like that score belonged to him.

.-.  
  
The third time was during summer break after their first year of university.

It had been a long time since they've last seen each other, each going their separate paths that involved schoola in different prefectures. Miyagi and Tokyo were three hours apart by train and to see Sugawara's refreshing face brought back teenage-memories and made Tooru almost open his eager mouth and ask how he was. You know...small talk.

#2 and he didn't do small talk—they merely scanned each other like an old habit upon entering the gym and held eye-contact.  
  
Sugawara looked good, albeit thinner than the last time they've cross paths (stress from college?). He still possessed those twinkling eyes that looked like they were holding back some scandalous secret and that mirthful grin that seemed to challenge Tooru. To what? A private contest between setters? Well then, bring it on. Oikawa Tooru wouldn't deny any contender's wish to test his skills.  
  
The thing was, even when Sugawara's team was losing and their momentum slowing down, Sugawara still charged ahead with full power. He stood as a pillar of support second to their captain, just like back in high school, and he refused to waver with defeat when they've lost the final set. Tooru was about to turn back to the benches when Sugawara suddenly appeared in front of him from across the net.

**1 – 2**

He couldn’t ignore the beating against his chest but also didn't look away when Sugawara held his eyes with odd determination. Was that beauty spot always there?  
  
"Good game."

Ahh fuck.

 **1 – 3**  
  
Those were their first words.  
  
.-.  
  
The fourth time was when they took their little game off-court.  
  
It was in the local convenience store where Tooru frequented. No matter how extravagant Tokyo was, he still preferred the small-town comfort of childhood friends and family to spend with during the holidays. He was there for a late-night snack, contemplating between ice-cream and chocolate drops, when a bouncy gray antenna on the other side of the aisle crossed his sight. Tooru followed it until it came to a stop at the end of the aisle, right where a convenient gap in the shelf was, and he found himself locked in a gaze with a very surprised Sugawara.

It was his first time catching Mr. Refreshing off-guard and he'd be lying if he didn't feel any satisfaction in that.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Refreshing!"  
  
Sugawara's expression quickly turned to that of amusement. He seemed to have leaned towards the shelf. Tooru secretly cursed the physical blockage between them. A volleyball net was much better.

“Fancy indeed,” he repeated softly. “Do you live around here, Oikawa- _san_?”

And that was the first time Tooru heard his name said by Sugawara. It carried a sweet ring to it (not that his name wasn’t sweet already). It was also their first encounter when more than two words that began with the letter ‘g’ was said and Tooru needed to keep up with Sugawara if he wanted to stay in-game. Continuing the conversation was his forte.

“Of course, this is my hometown! I should be the one asking you—don’t you live in Torono? Quite far from home, I must say.”

“My grandparents live here. I’m staying with them for the holidays. Merry Christmas, by the way!”

“Thank you, so sweet and festive of you, Suga- _chan_!”

Sugawara raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “You never run out of nicknames, do you Oikawa- _san_?”

Tooru winked. “It’s my specialty. Iwa- _chan_ hates it.”

He slid away without warning, preparing to go to the other side when he was stopped by Sugawara, this time with nothing in-between them. Guess they both had the same idea in mind. Tooru’ss surprised pout was met with Sugawara’s growing smile, his eyes twinkling again in a playful challenge. Game on.

“It was an impressive play during the summer practice match.”

“Like I said, Oikawa- _san_ , ‘good game’.”

Yep, that beauty mark was always there, in the back in Tooru’s memories but was never recalled upon until now. It seemed to make Sugawara’s warm honey-brown eyes sparkle. And how _dare_ those long sets of eyelashes distract him from his goal?

“You’ve improved as the team’s designated setter, but of course still no match for me.”

“Thank you for your critique, I shall do my best to work hard and reach your level someday.”

“We should practice together over the holidays, since we’re both in the same city and you’re so close to me and I’m close to you—” Oh god, Tooru stop. “—so we’re both pretty close to each other so it’s easier for us to meet up and I can give you some pointers.”

If Sugawara noticed Tooru’s internal struggle that suddenly arose from wherever, he didn’t show it. Instead, he appeared to be quite taken back, his lips opening slightly and eyes blinking.

Gotcha. Tooru took this round.

**2 – 3**

“Like a practice date?”

Tooru nodded, trying not to be too eager.

“As in a date where we practice setting volleyballs or a date where we practice dating?”

Oh.

Mr. Refreshing lowered his chin _just so_ , his eyes peeking up _just so_ , his lips curling mischievously _just so_ because he knew he stole this round.

This was also the first time Sugawara winked at him.

**2 – 3.5**

* * *

 

**a/n:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u couldn’t tell, i gave up in the end as i turned to a more comical tone. also, im bad with titles in case you didn’t figure out. really sorry that this is late; got a few interviews to prepare for this week. hope i can catch up with the prompts tonight


	3. Tethered to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twinkling in Tooru’s eyes can rival tonight’s stars in the sky. He backs away, his steps teasingly slow, widening the distance between them. Suga finally looks up in annoyance. “Tooru, stop goi–” 
> 
> “You’ve been paying a lot of attention on your critters these days, Koushi,” Tooru murmurs while leaning closer again, their foreheads now bumping. “I need some affection too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for oisuga-week summer 2016 day 3 & 6: “distance” and “affection”.

 

“Are you sure you have it on? I can’t find your network anywhere…”

Tooru rolls his eyes for the third time and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Yes Kou-chan, my tethering is on. Are you sure it’s not _your_ phone that’s crapping out?”

“Just because it’s second-hand doesn’t mean it’s broken. Ahh! Found it.” Sugawara halts in his steps and sends Tooru an unimpressed look. “‘we-come-in-peace’, really?”

The brunet huffs with pride. “You never know if aliens in disguise needs the Internet when they come down here. I just want to let them know that, for the most part, we’re a peaceful race and mean them no harm.”

“Right..okay. Just…stay close to me.”

“Yes, my prince. Anything to help you become the very best, like no one ever was.”

Tooru is about to break into the song before Suga gives him another disapproving look. He doesn’t know what the harm is; everyone around them seem to be playing the stupid game so it’s not like there’s anything to be embarrassed about. A cool hand grabs his wrist and away they go again, marching towards wherever the next good Pokemon is located.

He actually finds it adorable how Suga gets overzealous over a little game; the way he talks on and on for hours while Tooru nods, even though he doesn’t know the difference between a Pikachu and Pichu. Suga’s face becomes a tiny bit flushed when excited and it only brings out that healthy glow against his moon-pale skin. Maybe it’s his own imagination but the twig of hair sprouting separate from the rest of Suga’s mop of hair also seem to bounce an extra inch the same way his eyes always sparkle an extra light.

Suga always talks about how Tooru’s so handsome and good-looking, but it’s actually the other way around, where the former steals the spotlight.

“Ah,” is the sound Tooru makes when his boyfriend almost walks into another person on the sidewalk but thank goodness for Tooru’s helpful presence. His long arm sling itself around Suga’s shoulders and pulls the smaller man closer, barely dodging the fatal collision. Oikawa Tooru: official data provider and defender against all disasters.

Suga is still unaware of his surroundings, not even realizing he almost crashed into another person and possibly would’ve broken his pretty little nose if it were not for his caring, observant boyfriend, but he does respond to Tooru’s warmth and touch by nuzzling against the area between the shoulder and neck, just how Tooru likes it.

This is what he lives for (amongst many other Suga-related things): the little gestures and natural reactions that Suga attacks him with that leaves Tooru warm and fluttery and buttery inside. That, and the cucumber-mint scent in his hair from the shampoo he uses that defines Mr. Refreshing’s namesake so much.

Tooru takes a whiff and plants a quick kiss on Suga’s head. The latter, of course, doesn’t notice. Instead, he makes another excited sound and quickly walks out of Tooru’s embrace, waving nonchalantly for the brunet to follow after him. Tooru doesn’t know how Kuroo does it with Kenma, who’s always on his game even before this Pokemon Go came out.

“Tooru, come! There’s a Dratini somewhere and I’m losing connection,” demands Suga and Tooru pouts.

“Kou-chan is just using me for Internet, Kou-chan puts little virtual monsters before me!”

“You bet I do.”

The shocked expression on Tooru’s face makes Suga laugh heartily. They both know it’s not true. Coming a long way from high school where their friendly rivalry blossomed into a passionate understand, Tooru and Suga has gone beyond explicit words of I-love-you’s and dreamlike honeymoons.

When Suga goes back to his game, Tooru quickly finds himself bored. There’s nothing interesting on his phone to keep him occupied (a phone is just a phone and Iwa-chan can only tolerate him so much until he deems responding to Tooru’s pleas are a waste of time). Before he knows it, Tooru starts strolling around Suga, hands in his pocket while he tries to see what’s happening on other people’s screens. This place is such a nerd-fest that he actually kind of a sense of belonging even though he doesn’t play the game himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Suga gravitating towards him. A mischievous idea runs suddenly runs through his mind. Putting it to the test, Tooru takes a few steps away and sure enough, Suga automatically follows right after.

The twinkling in Tooru’s eyes can rival tonight’s stars in the sky. The brunet understands the basics of the game: if you’re within the vicinity of a certain area where Pokemons exist, then they appear on your screen and you can catch them. If you walk away from that area, then they disappear again. So let’s see what’ll happen if Suga walks too far from a spot. He backs away, his steps teasingly slow, widening the distance between them. Suga is not far behind, his need for Tooru’s data-tethering pulling him forward.

When the distance is too great to ignore, the ash-gray haired man twitches his nose in a mouse-like way, furrows his eyebrows, and finally looks up in annoyance. “Tooru, stop goi–”

He doesn’t finish his sentence for Tooru’s right in front of him and is leaning down to steal a kiss on Suga’s forehead. The brunet wears a proud smirk and looks at his boyfriend with endearment.

“You’ve been paying a lot of attention on your critters these days, Koushi,” Tooru murmurs while leaning closer again, their foreheads now bumping. “I need some affection too.”

Suga doesn’t hesitate a second to break into a wide smile, closing the little gap between them, and runs his arms around Tooru in a lazy embrace. Pulling their lips together, Suga proceeds to give Tooru the affection he’s been secretly begging for during the past days.

Somewhere on the grass patch, a Dratini appears and disappears after minutes of being ignored on Suga’s phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true friends are when they tether you data so you can play pokemon go outside where the eevee’s and dratini’s are at.


	4. Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insert cliché of being stuck inside by the rain and sugawara explores the place, chancing upon someone entirely unexpected. what are the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCVFMUAdGI0).

If it's anything that Koushi has learned in the span of two weeks that he's been here, it's that this city likes its rain. A lot. Although he's thankful for the mild winter weather, having being warmer than back home, the freezing rain that comes with a bite is not as welcomed. He should have known by now to carry an umbrella with him all the time, but what's done is done and all Koushi can do now is wait out the storm.

He decides to pass the time by exploring the school grounds. This will be his home for the next four months and he should be comfortably familiar with his way around. It's late enough in the day for the campus to be devoid of students and Koushi is reminded of how he enjoys long solitude walks with no peculiar destinations. Aside from the misty, gloomy colour that the clouds paint, Koushi can't help but to smile and stop to relish new sights and sceneries that he finds in small secretive corners and signature public spaces. He wants to share all these images with his family and Daichi back home, show them how beautiful and different North American schools are, how the culture is so contrasting and exciting, how the food here is a bit on the heavy side but still good and..ah—  
  
A distasteful tumble in his stomach lets Koushi know that he's feeling homesick again. Just a tiny bit.  
  
He tells himself that the feeling is justified. When you're across the Pacific Ocean from home in a foreign country with no one familiar to help you and your broken English, it gets a little lonely at times. Koushi's already lucky enough to have Daichi ring in on him more-than-enough times. And while he's met many willing students who offer their assistance, Koushi isn't one to intrude on their lives outside of school hours.

He's lucky to discover that the main buildings are connected to each other—an entire network through tunnels and bridges where Koushi can aimlessly wander. Koushi’s quick to lose track of time and of his exact location until his eyes spot the obscure sign, 'Music Faculty'.  
  
Huh, never knew this school had one.  
  
Koushi peers inside the main building, being extra cautious as if one small squeak of his shoes would disturb the eerie silence that swallows the massive hall. It's one of those old, Victorian structures—yellow-bricked on the outside and worn from decades of seasonal weather, and cramped on the inside with a stuffy smell of wet wood. Narrow hallways stretch to classrooms and small recitals; it can be quite a maze down here. A few students are spotted which brings relief because Koushi had thought he was alone in this dead-empty building.  
  
Outside, the rain seems to have strengthened, hitting hard and loud against the sides and windows. The lulling sound finds tranquility within Koushi and his ears cranes to hear more. And somewhere in the background, he almost misses it but doesn't--a soft ghost melody.  
  
At the end of the hallway.  
  
Koushi doesn't have much musicality to go for him, but he can tell how pretty the tune is, and how it carries a bit of bittersweet to it. A slow piano that's simple enough to follow and hum along. And just when he thinks that the song is slowing to an end, the person then keeps on with another sequence of notes—like a pleasant memory.  
  
Undeniably curious, Koushi peers in. What he finds, or who is the better choice of words, would probably be the biggest cliché he'd ever come across. Sitting in an almost serene-like figure with the light from the room's only window shining down on his back, Seijou's former setter and captain hunches over the grand piano with fingers lazily splayed over the keyboard.

Oikawa Tooru is wearing a blank expression, eyelids half opened with a neutral pout as if this is the most natural thing for him, that the piano is playing him instead of the other way around and that for a moment, volleyball isn't his _only_ talent.  
  
Koushi isn't even aware that his hand is up and over his mouth, in a complete state of aw and wonder. His mind can't exactly decide on which is more surprising: seeing Oikawa in the same school located almost halfway across the world or knowing him outside of volleyball. Because that's what Koushi knows him as: Grand King, the ultimate and ideal setter who can orchestrate any kind of team on court. To see something else of Oikawa, another side, is quite different.  
  
A different kind of beautiful. A soft tone of prolonged-wanting hanging by the edge and floating unsurely in the air. That's what his sound is telling him.  
  
And suddenly, Koushi feels like he's intruding. This shouldn't be a time of sneaking around and peeking into something Koushi feels is private. Alas, just as he decides to slip away, the piano stops.  
  
"Refreshing-kun?"  
  
Koushi stills. Is that supposed to be him? Nevertheless, he slowly reveals himself, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. He offers a smile.  
  
Oikawa, ever coy and expressive, turns around with hands in between his parted legs like an excited child. It's like he suddenly regained energy that he seemingly have lost prior and if he must be honest, Koushi senses that similar energy flowing through his bloodstream too. That sense of familiarity and _home_. Oikawa responds with his own charming grin. Koushi feels like he'll be seeing more of that.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Koushi cocks his head to one side, hoping the warmth of his smile reaches his eyes as he agrees with the unspoken notion.  
  
"What are the odds?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~AND THUS STARTS OIKAWA AND SUGA’S ROMANTIC ADVENTURES IN CANADA.~~
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: taking a break from finals to cook this up. probably full of mistakes and lines that make absolute no sense but right when the song came up, the image of suga finding oikawa in a music room with, both sheltering from the rain, popped up in my head and i just had to.


End file.
